The present invention relates to an improvement of the cowling structure of a motorcycle.
As the conventional cowling structure of a motorcycle, there has been known the cowling structure which includes a fairing and an under cowl (for example, see JP-UM-B-64-393(JP '493)).
A motorcycle 60 shown in FIG. 6 of JP '493 is a vehicle in which a front portion of a handle 64 is covered with a fairing 2 and a lower portion of an engine 65 is covered with an under cowl 70, which is arranged below the fairing 2.
For example, when a radiator is arranged behind a front wheel 63, the radiator is positioned at an opening portion defined between the fairing 2 and the under cowl 70 and hence, the introduction of wind into the radiator does not occur using the fairing 2 and the under cowl 70 whereby the cooling performance of the radiator cannot be enhanced.
Accordingly, it may be possible to provide, for example, the structure in which the fairing 2 or the under cowl 70 is extended and the fairing 2 and the under cowl 70 are contiguously formed so as to cover the radiator from the side. In this case, the motorcycle 60 is liable to easily receive the air resistance when the motorcycle 60 is inclined in the lateral direction of the vehicle body and hence, there arises a tendency that a force necessary for inclining the vehicle body at the time of cornering is increased.